death_shall_not_take_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Cavalier
Cavalier The flutter of pennants. The thunder of hooves. The flash of sunlight on helm and shield. These things have been emblazoned into the legends of Bittonia for centuries beyond count - and not without reason. While anyone with a a suit of armor, a steed, and a drop of noble blood could technically be called a knight, the title of Royal Cavalier was granted only those who displayed true heroism in battle. Some call these chivalric warriors and those who follow the example they set a dying breed. The Cavaliers would politely disagree. Noble Steed A cavalier's mount is a lord among its kind - a heavenly beast that is regal, wise, and strong beyond compare. Beginning at 8th level, you add Find Steed to your list of spells known, and may cast it up to once per long rest without expending spell points. This does not count against your ordinary limit of spells prepared. Additionally, you can summon any Beast at least one size category larger than you when casting Find Steed, so long as the summoned creature's CR does not exceed 1/4 of your level (rounded down). No matter what form is summoned, your companion possesses the same identity. Finally, the first time your mount deals damage with an attack each turn, it may add your Charisma modifier to the damage dealt. Together We Ride To be a cavalier is to be the shining tip upon the silver spear of justice - leading the charge through the ranks of any foe that dares menace your people. Beginning at 13th level, you can summon a number of additional mounts up to your Charisma modifier when you cast Find Steed. These mounts do not gain the benefits of your Noble Steed feature, but they will bond with the first creature to mount them in the same manner that a mount summoned with that spell usually bonds with its caster. These steeds last until the next long rest. Additionally, whenever you deal damage with your Divine Smite class feature you can allow mounted allies within 100' to move half their speed, as long as this movement takes them closer to at least one enemy they can see. Lastly, if you have the Mounted Combatant feat, you can share its second benefit with any mounted ally within 100'. Spirited Charge No evil can stand against the glorious onslaught of a true cavalier. Legends tell of a lone rider shattering the ranks of armies of darkness in a single act of incredible valor. Beginning at 18th level, whenever you are mounted and move at least 20' in a straight line before hitting with an attack, that attack is automatically a critical hit. Additionally, any enemies within 30' of you when you make that attack must make a Wisdom saving throw against your paladin spell DC or be Frightened of you until the end of your next turn. This ability can only trigger once per turn, even if you make multiple attacks.